


Fill the Raincloud and Watch Him Pour

by PopiaSimp



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A whole lot of cum, Aftercare, Breeding, Casually writing smut for my friends, Cuckolding? Kind of? I think?, Dew and Swiss fight over who gets the right to breed Rain, Double Penetration, Foursome, Hotel Sex, Iunno what counts as cuckolding tbh, Multi, Rough Sex, Trans Intersex Rain Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp
Summary: Dew and swiss DPing rain, knotting him and fighting as they’re filling him while aether praises rain while jacking off
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop | Fire Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Kudos: 7





	Fill the Raincloud and Watch Him Pour

**Author's Note:**

> Stealing my friend’s rain headcanon, he’s trans, intersex and uses he/they pronouns. Problem? I dont care.

After a good, strong ritual, the Ghouls always had far too much pent up energy. Dew, especially. He’d muttered to Rain during intermissions about how he was going to  _ destroy _ him later, but when the show was over, the Water Ghoul was nowhere to be found. The little Fire Ghoul had snatched Aether up, having the larger play his steed as he tried to find Rain. Aether carried him through the entire backstage, dressing rooms, and green rooms, and eventually to the hotel across the street from the venue. 

Their rooms were lined up on the fifth floor, and Dewdrop heard a moan, yanking on Aether’s suspenders. “Open it. Open it open it open it!” he hisses, and Aether pulls the key card out of his wallet, opening the door and carrying Dew in. He hears a bark from above his head as Dew discards his mask and throws it at Swiss, who was on the bed on top of Rain.

“AY! THAT’S  _ MY _ BOTTOM TONIGHT!” he snaps, jumping off of Aether and watching as Swiss pushes himself up onto his knees to look at Dew.

“First come first serve, bitchboy.” he hisses, and Dew slashes at him with clawed fingers. 

“I CALLED DIBS! RAIN! I CALLED DIBS!” Dew shouts, and Swiss looks down to Rain.

“That true, Rainy?” he asks, and the Water Ghoul nods. 

“He… He did, but when everything ended… I couldn’t find you! I tried!” Rain whines, looking at Dew as he rubs his legs together. 

“Bullshit! You just wanted to fuck him because he’s bigger! TALLER, NOT DICKWISE.” Dew was about to fucking lose it. 

Aether just went to find a chair to pull up, knowing by now what was going to happen between the three of them. He finds it and pulls it up to the side of the bed, plopping down and unbuttoning his pants.

Dew shreds his clothing off and  _ leaps _ onto the bed, on top of Rain, hissing at Swiss as he ducks away from him.  _ “I’m _ fucking Rain tonight. Might even knot him so you can’t get it in!” he snarls, and Swiss growls in return, snapping “He can fit both of us just fucking fine, just share him, you little brat!”

“I’M NOT SHARING.” Dew pulls Rain up by his suspenders, whipping the mask off and basically shoving his tongue into his mouth in what was considered a possessive kiss from the ex-Water Ghoul. His hands flew around to try and get Rain naked as fast as possible, and ended up shredding his clothes as well. 

Considering the smaller of the two had his eyes clamped shut, he didn’t notice that Swiss had lost his clothing as well and got on the bed behind Rain. Not until he’d pulled up Rain by his hips to knock all the shreds away, and heard him make a weird sound into the sloppy kiss. He pulled back and saw Swiss’ face looming over his shoulder, and he snarled at him, only to get one back.

“God dammit you jackass,  _ I called dibs. _ Fuck  _ OFF! _ ” the smallest hisses, and pulls Rain closer to himself and immediately sinking his cock into him. Rain lets out a high pitched moan, and falls back against Swiss.

The Multighoul asks “You want both of us, baby?” as he tries to brace Rain against Dew’s rapidfire thrusting. The bassist whimpers before he looks up to Swiss and moans out “Yes,  _ please _ , g.. Give me more…”

“See, jackass? He wants more than  _ you _ can give.” Swiss growls, lifting Rain up and off of Dew’s cock before he turns him around to face him. Rain moans pitifully at the loss of contact, but it shifts to a sultry sound once he feels Swiss’ cock sliding into him. 

At this point, the Fire Ghoul was about to turn this into a fist fight. He watches Swiss pull Rain down to lay against him as he lays against the bed, and he grumbles “I’m taking what’s  _ mine to take. _ ” as he pushes himself back into the Water Ghoul’s pussy. 

That earns the  _ loudest _ of whines from the man they were currently sandwiching, and the two larger Ghouls were nice enough to at least wait for him to give the go-ahead before they started competitively fucking him. 

In the time they waited, they heard, and Swiss watched, Aether pull his own cock out, grabbing a bottle of lube off of the nightstand and pouring some onto his hand before he tossed it to Dew. “Don’t break him. He may get wet as fuck but lube never hurts.” he says, and Dew snatches the bottle with his tail, growling quietly to himself as he pulls out slightly, pours some of the lube onto himself, and pushes back in.   
  


“I-I’m r… ready…” Rain moans, and Dew  _ immediately _ starts up his rather brutal pace again, while Swiss thrusts into him slower, hips lifting off the bed with each thrust. 

The center of the Ghoul sandwich wasn’t even going to  _ attempt _ to keep himself quiet, moans spilling from his lips at every movement. Thanks to the way he was positioned, his enlarged clit was being stimulated with each roll of Swiss’ hips, and that lead to him reaching his first orgasm less than thirty seconds into what he knew was going to be a  _ long _ night.

His eyes were locked to Aether as he was fucked, and the largest of the Ghouls was steadily pumping his hand up and down his cock, but he pulled the chair closer to ensure Rain could hear what he had to say. He plopped down in the chair again, much closer to the action, and chuckled, purring out “You’re such a good boy, Rain. Taking their cocks at the same time so they don’t have to fight over you… you’re so full, huh? So full of them, stretching out your beautiful pussy… Lucifer, you’re gorgeous.”

Swiss groaned at the friction between his cock and Dew’s, looking up over Rain’s shoulder to hiss “Do you  _ have _ to fuck him like you’re a jackhammer? No wonder he likes it better when I fuck him, I take my time and make sure he gets off.”

He drops his head down to narrowly avoid the claws that came his way, and Dew snaps “I make sure he cums  _ AT LEAST _ six times whenever we fuck, you’re just too pussy to be rough with him the way he wants!” He pulls a hand off of Rain’s hips to bury it in his hair, pulling his head up as he leaned towards his ear. “Tell him how much you love when I fuck you,  _ slut. _ ”   
  


The Water Ghoul was lucky to get out a shaky “Y-Y… Yeeeeessss!” through his pleasure. Swiss scoffed, growling “Jackass, he can’t fuckin’ talk if you keep  _ GOING LIKE THAT. _ ” before he runs a hand through Rain’s hair, murmuring “You’re always so tight around me, Rainy, even if  _ someone _ can’t slow the FUCK DOWN.”   
  


“Yknow what? YKNOW WHAT? I’m gonna fuckin knot him even if you  _ are _ in the way!” Dew barks, and Swiss can already feel the knot at the base of the Fire Ghoul’s cock starting to swell. Rain cried his way through another orgasm, hands clinging at the bed as he keeps his eyes on Aether, who was still actively praising him, only getting louder through his orgasm.   
  


“That’s a good boy, oh fuck you’re so fucking pretty when you cum, Rain. I wish I could feel you clamping down around my dick, you always get so  _ tight… _ ” he says, and Rain whines as the two fucking him  _ just keep going. _   
  


“I’ll be damned if you think you’re gonna fucking knot him when I have anything to say about it!” Swiss yells, hands on Rain’s hips as he pulls him further down onto himself. The two lose themselves in animalistic snarling, and they both push into him as far as they  _ physically _ can to bury their knots inside him, which earns a pain filled moan from the bassist.   
  


“Oh fuck, oh fuuuuuck--” Rain whines out, putting his arms out to either side of Swiss as he pushes himself up, trying to gain any sense of a position that would make this easier on him. He’s tuned out Swiss and Dew’s fighting, and he just focuses on Aether’s calming voice, throwing his hand out to hold one of his. It’s taken immediately, the Quintessence Ghoul squeezing it and sending him some soothing energy, which helped to relax him, at least a little.   
  


Swiss looks up to Rain, running a hand over his cheek as he purrs out “You gonna have my kits, Rainy? Huh? Gonna have a bunch of little Multibabies?”

That earns him a  _ HELL _ of a whip from Dew’s tail, which causes him to buck up into Rain, which in turn brings a  _ LOUD _ moan from the Water Ghoul. Dew’s unfortunately in the right position to see what that shift did, a stream of mixed cum leaking out and down Rain’s thigh.    
  


“Good job, dipshit. You uncorked him.” Dew grumbles, and Swiss growls in return.

  
“Maybe if you didn’t WHIP ME! I wouldn’t have moved!” he snaps back.   
  


Dew snarled over Rain’s shoulder, and ran his claws up Rain’s bare back, watching as goosebumps rippled over his skin. “You’d much rather have steamy little pups with me, huh? Easier to breed a Fire with a Water than a Water with a Multi.”   
  


Dew earns his own whip, but Swiss knows if he even TRIED to do it as hard as the Fire Ghoul had done, he’d die. In the meantime, they fell silent, Dew trying to keep Swiss from  _ daring _ to mark Rain while they waited.   
  


Aether was still off to the side, one hand holding Rain’s while the other pumped his cock. “Lucifer, look at you… Once you pushed yourself up, I could see Swiss’ cock bulging through your stomach,  _ fuck _ you’re so gorgeous Rain… you’re such a good boy, taking all that cum in you… you’ll look so wonderful when they pull out and it all comes out… a beautiful mess, Rainy.” he breathes, and Rain squeezes his hand, whining out “I’m… s-so full… it hurts…”   
  


“Oh, but you’re doing amazing.. They’re almost done, it’ll be okay soon. Just hold on, they’re almost--”   
  


He’s cut off by a loud whine, and an odd noise as Dew’s knot deflated enough to pull out of him, smirking as he pushes himself back on the bed and watches Swiss get all the mess as he falls out as well, their cum pouring out of Rain’s pussy. The Water Ghoul collapses on top of Swiss, and Aether gives a deep grunt as he finally cums, thrusting into his hand as his cum shoots onto the edge of the bed.    
  


The four Ghouls take a moment to relax, and Aether tucks himself back into his pants, mumbling “Come on.. Bath time for the messy boy.” He carefully scoops up Rain, watching Dew skitter off into the bathroom to fill the tub. Swiss wipes himself off with the blanket before he throws it off the bed, padding into the bathroom after them.

  
  
Aether holds Rain, stroking his hair as he waits for the tub to fill, murmuring to him as he leaned against the bathroom counter. “You’re always so good for us, Rainy. You’re so beautiful, so strong for us.” he breathes, and leans down to finally sink him into the tub. He rolls his sleeves a little further up as each one of them takes a role in washing a part of Rain.   
  


Dew takes him from the waist down, gently lifting his legs out to massage them as he cleans them.   
Swiss takes him from the neck down, pressing kisses along his shoulders and down his arms as he scrubs.   
Aether takes his hair, gently coming his hands through it to make sure every inch was clean with shampoo that smelled like strawberries.

The whole time, the three of them all speak their praises, watching as the tired, overstimulated Water Ghoul starts to cry at their words.

  
“You’re the sweetest little Water Ghoul we could have ever asked for.”   
“You did so great, handled all that you could so, so perfectly.”   
“We’re so proud of you, sweetheart. We love you so much.”   
  


Aether scoops him out of the tub once he was clean, Dew draining the tub as Swiss grabbed a towel to help dry him off. They even went so far as to blow dry his hair so he didn’t have to sleep with it wet. And once the largest of the four Ghouls carried him back out to the bed, the two smaller ones snuggled up on either side of Rain, waiting for him to strip naked as well to join them. He turns the light off before he crawls in, wrapping his arms up under and around Swiss, his hand coming to rest on Rain’s chest.

  
“Goodnight Rainy. Sweet dreams.”   
“Nightnight Rain. We got you.”   
“Sleep well, Raincloud. We love you.”   
  
…   
  
“Goodnight… I love you too…”


End file.
